wengotten_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalgams of Phalorm
The Amalgams of Phalorm were a set of artifacts recently uncovered by the party consisting of Daardendrien Brightscale, Greger Hausmeister, Llelmar Nightstar, Psylocke, Rogan McDonnel and Shadow Knot, in a secret room within Harpshield Castle. The Amalgams of Phalorm consisted of five items: * Ardeep's Honour * Dardath's Resolve * Delimbiyr's Tenacity * Dolblunde's Cunning * Mieritin's Hospitality The Relics Ardeep's Honour This robust triangular kite shield trumps crafting norm by having them split in three, held aloft by a spinning chromatic orb in the middle. The top left of the shield is made of ironbark and leaves, the top right is made of well polished stone. The bottom part is made of intricately layered gold and silver. When observed closely, a script flows along the rims holding the chromatic orb. They read in ancient halfling script: “See the cycle, hold the balance.” While a creature is attuned to Ardeep's Honor and currently equipping it, the creature has advantage to all saving throws from magical effects. Whenever you succeed against a saving throw from magical effects, you grant a +1 to AC and saving throws to all friendly creatures within 10 feet of you, up to a maximum of three for one hour. You can also cast the Light ''cantrip as an action. Dardath's Resolve This pair of bronze handaxes boast ancient human designs combined with gnomish ingenuity. Elvish runes surround the thick blades that look akin to a claw, and the hilt is made of ceramic with a velvet feature. Gaps along the handle belie ticking noises. The belt is thin and contains an ancient Halfling script along it, reading: “All mountains can be scaled.” Creatures have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this weapon. While attuned, this pair of handaxes allows a creature to scale any surface without checks and gains climbing speed equal to walking speed by using the handaxes. On a successful melee weapon attack using the handaxes, the creature may utter the command word, ''Hold, making Dardath's Resolve magically fixed in place. Until the creature uses a bonus action to utter the command word, Release, Dardath's Resolve sticks to said surface, even if it is defying gravity. If the creature is wielding the handaxes, then the creature is also fixed to the handaxes as long as it is willing. The handaxes can hold up to 8,000 pounds of weight. More weight causes the handaxes to deactivate and fall. A creature can use an action to make a DC30 Strength check removing the fixed handaxes on a success. Using a bonus action, the creature can utter the command word, Return, for Dardath's Resolve to return to the belt as long as it is within 120ft. Dardath's Resolve only obeys its latest command. While attuned to Dardath’s Resolve, you always know the closest ramp that leads upwards while underground. Delimbiyr's Tenacity This set of armor has shoulders that are oval and narrow that are silver with pearl inlay. The upper arms are protected by pointed, layered metal rerebraces in the form of leaves. The lower arms are covered with vambraces that have bearded faces with diamond for eyes. The breastplate is made a silver layer with pearl accents. The upper legs are covered by squared, layered metal cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves with similar style to the breastplate and only weighs half its normal weight. A blue mantle covers the left arm, when shone upon, an ancient gnomish script reads: “Limitless” While a creature is attuned to Delimbiyr's Tenacity, the creature can spend half their movement to automatically escape from magical restraints, such as spells and other magical effects that reduce the target’s speed or cause the target to be paralyzed or restrained. Finally, being underwater imposes no penalties on the target's movement or attacks. Once per long rest, the creature may choose to end one condition afflicting a creature that it can touch. The condition can be Grappled, Paralyzed, or Restrained. While wearing this set of armor, the creature can speak and understand Elvish, Dwarvish, Gnomish and Halfling. Dolblunde's Cunning Where there should be cloth or leather around the hilt of this weapon, you find only studded finely polished rock. The single bladed axe contains a gem at the eye, while the rest of the handle is made of gold. The head of the axe is mithril-gold alloy with arcane runes carved on it. The back of the handle reads ancient Chondathan: “Do not fear the change, for it is the future.” Creatures have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this weapon. While attuned, when the creature rolls max damage dice, the creature turns invisible until the end of your next turn. Once per short rest, when the creature is struck by a critical hit, the creature can choose to instead make the attack miss, by vanishing from your current plane of existence to appear in the Ethereal Plane until the start of your next turn. You return to an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of the space you vanished from. If no unoccupied space is available within that range, you appear in the nearest unoccupied space (chosen at random if more than one space is equally near). While on the Ethereal Plane, you can see and hear the plane you originated from, which is cast in shades of gray, and you can’t see anything there more than 60 feet away. You can only affect and be affected by other creatures on the Ethereal Plane. Creatures that aren’t there can’t perceive you or interact with you, unless they have the ability to do so. While attuned to this weapon, you perceive gemstones and gold to release faint glittering aura. Mieritin's Hospitality The only thing that makes this pot stand out from normal pots, is the soft sound of laughter when one opens the lid of the pot. The bottom of the lid when lifted, reveals Delzoun script reading: “Cheese, bread, ale and more cheese.” This magical pot consumes water and foodstuff considered edible by Halflings to create a Hearth Stew. Up to 10 creatures can eat the Hearth Stew, who are then bonded in the spirit of hearth and home for thirty days. Bonded creatures are alerted if any fellow bonded creatures fall unconscious and can also communicate emotions telepathically with fellow bonded creatures within sight. When a bonded creature's hit points are restored, creatures who are bonded also gain half the equal amount in temporary hit points.